


Fallen Ark:  Acceptance

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Hello Again [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghost of Pyrrha, Harems, High-Heel-Face Turn, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Previously, Jaune amplified the goodness in Cinder.  It turned out this goodness was Pyrrha, and now the three must come to terms with their relationship.Fallen Ark (Arkos, Knightfall, Greek Fire)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Cinder Fall
Series: Hello Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Cinder's body laid in bed, Jaune laying with his head on her chest. Pyrrha in Cinder played with Jaune's hair.

Cinder (Pyrrha): You don't know how happy I am to be playing with your hair. I dreamed of this...

Jaune: My... hair?..

Cinder (Pyrrha): Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your frown... everything about you...

Cinder (Pyrrha): *kisses him on the forehead*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Cinder (Pyrrha): This arm takes some getting used to...

Jaune: I will do... what I can...

Cinder (Pyrrha): I know you can, and I know you will...

Jaune: Where... have you been?..

Cinder (Pyrrha): I honestly... do not know... how to describe it... but the simple anwer was with you. I saw you on your journey, all the way until just now.

Jaune: You, uh?.. saw ALL of it?

Cinder (Pyrrha): *giggles*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Yes, I'm afraid, all of it. Lucky for you, I know how silly and adorable you can be... I've seen your highs and lows, and still love you.

Jaune: *breathes*

Jaune: How can you say that so... easily?..

Cinder (Pyrrha): Two reasons, I think. One, you need it, and two, I've been wanting to say it for quite some time. I might never get this chance again. I want to say I love you as much as I can, as often as I can... until you believe me...

Jaune: After everything that happened... that's... After that kiss...

Cinder (Pyrrha): You have no idea how my heart was fluttering...

Cinder (internally): How can you be so cloying and sweet?!

Pyrrha (internally): I explained it to you as much as I can explain. The rest you just have to feel.

Cinder (internally): I can feel your giddiness flowing through me... I find it nausiating...

Pyrrha (internally): What exactly do you have to live for?..

Cinder (internally): . . .

Jaune: *reaches up towards Cinder's face*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *grabs his hand*

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm sorry... I was just talking to Cinder.

Cinder (internally): We are hardly on a first name basis.

Pyrrha (internally): *smiles*

Cinder (internally): *scoffs and walks away*

Jaune: *contented groan*

Jaune: You don't know... what... how...

Cinder (Pyrrha): I do. Like I said, I was with you the entire time... at least... just after you left Vale... the rest... I'm not certain...

Jaune: Shh.

Jaune: You are here with me now... let's just...

Cinder (Pyrrha): Yes. Let's.

Cinder (internally): *scoffs*

Pyrrha (internally): You can't seem to understand, but... we love each other... You had one of your own.

Cinder (internally): I what?

Pyrrha (internally): Emerald loved you.

Cinder (internally): *scoffs*

Pyrrha (internally): No, not lust, not a desire for power, but you, love, truly.

Cinder (internally): It made her loyal...

Jaune: *contented groan*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Anything I can do for you?

Jaune: You... just...

Cinder (Pyrrha): You don't know how hard it has been for me, seeing you... not able to do anything for you...

Jaune: You were always with me... supporting me... pushing me...

Cinder (Pyrrha): And without me you had to push yourself... You had to drive... to conquer... to keep RWBY safe...

Cinder (Pyrrha): *kisses Jaune on the forehead*

*knock on the door*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Come in.

Yang: *opens the door*

Yang: Still freaky hearing you say that as sweet as Pyrrha.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *smiles*

Yang: I just want you to know, we took a vote, and we're all freaked out here. But, like, seriously, this is Pyrrha?

Cinder (Pyrrha): The one and same. The thing I can liken it to is Oscar and Professor Ozpin. Two souls with melded auras in the same body.

Yang: So, how do we know... that... it's... Pyrrha... we're talking to?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Cinder... doesn't have a lot to live for...

Cinder (internally): You don't need to tell them that.

Pyrrha (internally): They are my friends, and I do.

Cinder (Pyrrha): She's not going to make an appearance until she settles some things.

Cinder (internally): What things?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Learns to accept love.

Yang: That is rather... yeah... so... Cinder accepts who's love?

Cinder (Pyrrha): My love, Jaune's... Em...

Cinder (internally): Don't say it!

Pyrrha (internally): Does that mean you are willing to accept that she loves you?

Yang: Pyr?..

Jaune: She... does that...

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm sorry.

Jaune: I think she's talking to Cinder.

Yang: Ah-huh. That in no way makes it less freaky.

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm sorry.

Yang: Is that the only word you know?

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm sorry.

Yang: At least it let's us know it's Pyrrha. I doubt Cinder has said she's sorry that many times in her life.

Cinder (internally): *irate groan*

Pyrrha (internally): *giggles*

Yang: So, you comfortable there, Ladykiller?

Jaune: You have no idea.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *plays with Jaune's hair while giggling*

Yang: I don't think anyone can giggle like Pyrrha, too. Alright, so, anything we can do for you guys?

Cinder (Pyrrha): I offered, but Jaune was being his stubborn self.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *pokes him in the nose*

Yang: Yeah, he can be a real dick when you try to help him.

Jaune: *tries to sit up*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *pushes him back onto her chest*

Yang: Easy, Ladykiller, it's just a little teasing...

Jaune: I'm just... a little... sensitive... to teasing...

Yang: *walks into the room*

Yang: Not again with this...

Cinder (Pyrrha): I know. He really needs some confidence.

Yang: Look, Jaune, you are all epic hero...

Jaune: Some wounds never close...

Yang: If you weren't laid up from... I guess... bringing Pyrrha back... I would lay you out.

Cinder (Pyrrha): You are loved, adored.

Jaune: *contented groans*

Yang: Okay, we also had something else to bring up. Now that we've...

Yang: *gestures to Cinder*

Yang: What are our plans?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Unfortunatley, neither Salem nor any of her associates have directly contacted Cinder since Haven.

Yang: Meaning?

Cinder (Pyrrha): She is not part of any current plans. So, my return... would not likely... change... all that much...

Yang: Other than The Invincible Girl with Maiden powers.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Yes, well, there will be that. What we should do now is carry him downstairs.

Yang: If that's what... you know...

* * *

Pyrrha sat on a couch with Jaune's head in her lap, once again playing with his hair.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Hello, again everyone. It is so wonderful to see you again.

Blake: It certainly _sounds_ like Pyrrha.

Cinder (Pyrrha): I have seen you all grow and become the beautiful women I knew you would. I am overjoyed to see you closer than you ever have been before.

Nora: So, this is like really Pyrrha?

Cinder (Pyrrha): *waves Nora over*

Nora: *gets off the couch next to Ren and walks over*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *touches Nora on the nose*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Boop.

Nora: Okay, but Pyrrha never booped me.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Does not mean I did not wish to. I still love you as the day I departed. I was never so happy than I was with you all.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *looks over to Oscar*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Oscar, if I could have a moment?

Oscar: *eyes glow green*


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar (Ozpin): Ms. Nikos. I must...

Cinder (Pyrrha): You have nothing to apologize for, Professor. You would not go through with it without hearing it straight from my mouth. I made my choice, for Remnant, and if I had to do it again, I would. Let's just treat it as if it had succeeded... and we defeated Cinder...

Cinder (internally): *irate howling*

Pyrrha (internally): Even without me here, you wouldn't have anywhere to run.

Cinder (internally): . . .

Cinder (Pyrrha): We're all back here, together.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *looks at Qrow*

Cinder (Pyrrha): And I must thank you for all you have done for my friends.

Qrow: Uh... yeah... No offence, but I think I need a drink.

Cinder (Pyrrha): This is a bit much for me to deal with as well.

Qrow: *drinks from his flask*

Qrow: So, now that you're back among the living, what are you going to do, now?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Love Jaune, and follow him like I used to.

Qrow: You are, you know, an adult now.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *giggles*

Cinder (internally): *scoffs*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Implying I would have it any other way. For someone so gifted, I never had much direction. The only thing I knew was that I had to be at Beacon. When I saw Jaune, I knew I wanted to spend time with him. Since, I have not had a single thing to regret.

Qrow: Even you, know?, being dead?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Well, that seems to have worked itself out... and I did get to watch all of my friends grow into magnificent heroes.

Ruby: *starts crying and tries to hide her head in her hood*

Weiss: *starts tearing up; snuggles up to Ruby*

Weiss: Don't think you can leave me alone like this.

Yang: *eyes moisten up*

Blake: *hides her head in Yang's shoulder*

Nora: Two amazing things!

Qrow: Two?

Nora: Not only is Pyrrha back, but SHE CONFESSED TO JAUNE.

Ren: That part is difficult to believe.

Jaune: But?..

Nora: You are always doing crazy stuff like that.

Ren: It is hardly unusual for you to be unusual. You are our leader, afterall.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *happy humming*

Cinder (Pyrrha): We adore you, but you must admit you are... a bit unpredictable...

Cinder (internally): That's saying something. It's like his two brain cells never even talk to each other.

Cinder (Pyrrha): That sounds like something Weiss would say.

Weiss: Weiss would what?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Cinder was just saying that...

Cinder (internally): You don't need to tell everyone that.

Cinder (Pyrrha): to quote, it's like his two brain cells never even talk to each other.

Weiss: *snickers*

Weiss: *eyes wide with shock*

Weiss: I am dreadfully sorry for my behaviour... I have been... it has been...

Cinder (Pyrrha): Am I smiling?

Weiss: You, indeed, are?

Cinder (Pyrrha): And how is Jaune?

Weiss: I must admit, it's honestly hard to tell...

Jaune: Weiss?..

Weiss: I am terribly, humbling, dreadfully sorry...

Jaune: Shh. Just say what you want to say.

Weiss: What I want... if you... are implying... that I value... your undaunting determination... I... in fact... do...

Nora: See, that wasn't so hard.

Weiss: Are you saying that all of my compliments come across as insults?!

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: THEY DO?! I am terribly sorry, I mean, I did not think... I mean I was not thinking... I mean...

Ruby: *covers Weiss' mouth, and pulls her head mostly out of her hood*

Weiss (mumbling): Thank you. If you would?

Ruby: *let's go*

Weiss: I did not...

Yang: Easy, snow angel. We know you are not used to affection.

Qrow: *snickers*

Yang: And it can be a bit frightening.

Blake: Friendship is often frightening to those who do not understand it. I know it was... for me...

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: Yes?!

Jaune: I can't believe I have to say this to you, but chill.

Weiss: Chilling!

Ren: I believe he is saying he appreciates your concerns, even if not always phrased in the proper way.

Nora: He's saying we know you care, even if you are a bit annoying about it.

Weiss: I'm chilling. I am so - the chilling. Chill.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *giggling*

Cinder (Pyrrha): It has been too long... I missed you all so very much. It's heartwarming to see you overcome so much to be back together again.

Qrow: *raises his flask*

Qrow: To RWBY!

Qrow: . . .

Qrow: JNPR?!

Qrow: Whatever the hell we want to call ourselves.

Qrow: What?, just because you kids are too scared to drink, doesn't mean we can't toast. Sheash. And they think I'm the depressing one.

Yang: You know what?, he's right.

Weiss: About?..

Yang: If there's ever a time to drink, I think this is it. I think it's time we got smashed!

Ren: Perhaps not... a bit of imbibement...

Weiss: I do suppose this calls for a drink.

Nora: Party!

Blake: Enjoying each other's company.

Cinder (internally): Cloying, sickeningly sweet...

Pyrrha (internally): Togetherness.

Cinder (internally): *scoffs*

Pyrrha (internally): I can feel your rage, you can feel my love. Don't pretend you don't enjoy mine over yours.

Cinder (internally): *screams*

* * *

Something had changed. Her pose, her breathing... her confidence seemed to evaporate.

Jaune: *looks up with scowl*

Cinder: So, you noticed it was me... It was Pyrrha's idea. She thought it would be... an experience...

Yang: *staring as she slowly walks passed the doorway*

Cinder: You don't need to worry so much. Pyrrha wouldn't actually let me hurt any of you... and quite frankly... for the time being... I am safer here than I am alone...

Pyrrha (internally): Just admit you love the feelings of Jaune in your lap.

Cinder (internally): I will do nothing of the sort.

Cinder: *gently plays with Jaune's hair*

Jaune: This is... awkward...

Cinder: Well, it was your girlfriend's idea.

Pyrrha (internally): I didn't say anything about playing with his hair.

Cinder (internally): Must you constantly harass me?

Pyrrha (internally): We're stuck together now, whether you like it our not. Maybe you shouldn't have tried to steal the Maiden powers while Autumn was still alive. Now, our souls are interwined, and my love for him is making you happier than you have ever been.

Cinder (internally): *growls*

Cinder: *still playing with Jaune's hair*

Pyrrha (internally): I think you ready for the next stage.

Cinder (internally): *glares at her*

Pyrrha (internally): Hold his hand.

Cinder: *moves her left hand*

Pyrrha (internally): Maybe with the other hand.

Cinder: *stops playing with his hair and moves her right hand to his*

Jaune: *hesitantly holds hers*

Jaune and Cinder: *awkwardly looking each other in the eyes*

Pyrrha (internally): Now, kiss him.

Cinder: *leans down, so their faces were less than a foot apart*

Jaune: *pulls her face down to his and kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: *let's go*

Cinder: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: I'm guessing that was also Pyrrha's idea.

Cinder: *sits up and looks about nervously*

Jaune: *squeezes her hand*

Cinder: *nervously looks down at him*

Jaune: *waves her towards him*

Cinder: *leans down*

Jaune: *pulls her in for another kiss, one that is a lot more passionate and heady than the one before*

Yang: Just so we are clear, that's Cinder... right?

Cinder: *groans*

Jaune: It's both of them.

Oscar (sitting awkwardly in a chair): Even if only one of us is in control, we both feel everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189819508325/fallen-ark-acceptance-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune and Cinder climbed the stairs, hand-in-hand.

Cinder (internally): We... cannot...

Pyrrha (internally): I finally have my shining knight, did you think I was going to let him slip through my fingers? You've seen the way he looks at RWBY, haven't you?

Cinder (internally): Ruby or RWBY?

Pyrrha (smiling, internally): Both. Though Weiss is the one who really caught his eye. I'm tired of waiting, watching... I finally built up the courage to tell him I love him, now I have to make sure he doesn't slip away.

Cinder (internally): But...

Pyrrha (internally): *brilliant smile*

Pyrrha (internally): This is will be a first for both of us. All three of us...

Cinder (internally): My heart isn't ready...

Pyrrha (internally): Oh, now you finally have a heart? Your heart might not be ready, but mine is. I could not take a moment more of this.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *standing in a bedroom, staring into Jaune's eyes*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *slowly, sultrily closes the distance*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *closes in for a mad-passionate kiss*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *without breaking the kiss, slowly pushes Jaune to the bed*

Jaune: *pushes back, keeping Pyrrha at arm's length*

Jaune: I need to know three things, this is Pyrrha?

Cinder (Pyrrha): mm-hm.

Jaune: This means what I think this means?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Now that I've finally built up the courage to tell you, I don't want to wait a minute more.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: And how does Cinder feel?

Cinder: *body almost seems to go limp without falling*

Cinder: *body adopt's Cinder's bearing*

Cinder: I honestly do not know what to say. I honestly don't think she would forgive me if I tried to stop her now. Her love, her lust, her passion... is... overwhelming me... At this point, I don't think I could say no to you for the rest of your life.

Jaune: That's not a yes.

Cinder: *looks at him questioningly*

Cinder: What, did you want me to get down on my knees and beg?

Jaune: *shrugs*

Pyrrha (internally): If you don't do it I will.

Cinder: Fine...

Cinder: *kneels on the ground*

Cinder: I'm... not used to begging... so sorry if this sounds insincere... I know it's just Pyrrha's feelings flowing through me, but... I want you now more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life. If feel like my soul is burning for you take me by your hand... and have your way with me...

Jaune: *steps forward and puts his hand on her head, gently grasping it*

Jaune: Tell me one thing.

Cinder: Anything.

Jaune: Is that how you truly feel?

Cinder: I have nothing left but burning rage. My soul... my sin... my hate... my love... This is the only thing I have to look forward to. So, do what you will with me, but just always keep me, here.

* * *

Jaune and Cinder: *lay nude, in bed, in each other's arms*

Cinder and Pyrrha: *lay the same way in their headspace*

Cinder (internally): I can't believe what you made me say.

Pyrrha (internally): I did not make you say a thing.

Cinder (internally): How can you say that?

Pyrrha (internally): If I was begging, it would have sounded a lot different.

Cinder (internally): So, what do we do now?

Pyrrha (internally): I already told you my plan.

Cinder (internally): To be a little slut for Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha (internally): Your words, not mine.

Cinder (internally): I can't believe begging on my knees made me feel so...

Pyrrha (internally): Hm?

Cinder (internally): Satisfied. Happy. Giddy. Cloying love and elation.

Pyrrha (internally): The fruit of everything I've wanted in life.

Cinder (internally): Apparently now, mine as well.

Jaune: Pyrrha? Cinder? You are mine now, understood.

Cinder: Yes, Sir.

Pyrrha (internally): That was NOT me. I could never have worked up the courage to call him Sir.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Would you... mind... if I... we... called you Sir?

Jaune: Pyrrha now? So that was Cinder?

Cinder: *huffs*

Jaune: Pyrrha, call me Sir.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Sir.

Jaune: You both say it... differently. So, I'll know which one is talking to me. I approve.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Sir.

Cinder: Sir.

Jaune: I cannot believe any of this happened.

Cinder (Pyrrha): I always had faith in you.

Cinder: *scoffs*

Cinder: You loved Sir, that's not the same thing.

Cinder (Pyrrha): It does make life worth living. I love you, Sir.

Jaune: That's one thought I could never escape from...

Cinder (Pyrrha): *cuddles up to Jaune even more*

Cinder (Cinder and Pyrrha): We love you.

Cinder: Sir.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Sir.

Jaune: *contented sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189827643395/fallen-ark-acceptance-part-iiiiii) tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189809472871/fallen-ark-acceptance-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
